4:: Hakaku Waga Butoukai ::
by Sora- the extream shorty
Summary: 4th and final story in my yaoi series:. Axel and Roxas' wedding is coming around the corner, and plans must be made. Roxas is nervous, and ends up having a few second thoughts. Will Axel be left waiting at the alter?- Sora and Riku comeout to Riku's folks
1. Chapter 1

I'm so happy to be almost done with the series, but also sad.

While writing these stories, I have gone off of personal experience as well as my simple plot.  
I don't think however, that simple plots alone become four stories- all of which related.  
lol

I want to thank you for reading this- and hope you took the time to read the other stories as well,  
seeing as at this point there is no way this story can stand alone.

The name, **Hakaku Waga Butoukai**, means Our Special Dance.

Right now I don't know how I'm going to feel once I'm done.  
But most likely it's going to be a slightly empty feeling.  
I seem to get as attached to my stories as a child to a teddy bear, like the stuffy I still cuddle to this day.

But enough of my chatter, it's on to the disclaimer and warnings, my friends.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the charries from Kingdom Hearts I/II, nor did I create the game.**

**WARNING: This story, like the others, is filled with yaoi- Contains sex, cursing, and more- And Might later induce tears.  
READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

Please enjoy, darlings-  
My last work in this series.

* * *

**Hakaku Waga Butoukai  
**_The beginning of the rest of our lives_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

"Roxy! How much longer do you plan on living in there?"  
A slightly groggy voice called out, rapping on the locked bathroom door once more.  
Axel normally wasn't up this early- but after waking slightly to a certain lack of warmth against him,  
He had felt the need to find said warmth and drag him back to bed.

A small teasing laugh came from the other side of the door, the blond trying to finish brushing his teeth.  
He spat and wiped his mouth.  
"Just a minute, hun." He told the sleepy red-head.

As Roxas washed his face and ran a comb through his unruly spikes, He smiled at his happy reflection.

It was hard to believe that it had already been 4 and a half months sense Sora and him made up.  
Riku and the brunette had sense been living with them-  
Sora having ensnared the silver-haired male, not that Riku would complain.

Though the pair had a few rough spots every now and again, they seemed to be rather happy.  
Not nearly so much as Axel and Roxas were, however.

Because Axel was so protective, Roxas had agreed to staying home during the day while Axel worked.  
The blond didn't mind to much. He often enjoyed having the house to himself while Riku was at work and Sora gone looking for a job.  
Riku had tried to convince the brunette that he didn't have to get a job either, but Sora still had a rather strong will.  
There had been a bit of an upset-  
Causing a bit of a rut between said brunette and Riku.  
Sora would rant once Riku left out the door, often times collapsing on the couch and turning into a bit of an emo for the rest of the day.  
The pair wouldn't talk to each other for a week.

How it ended, Roxas wasn't quite sure. But one night when he and Axel got home from a date-  
Noises could be heard from Sora and Riku's room.  
...You wouldn't have minded going out for a bit longer either, if you heard them too.

Any and all tension was gone from between the two brothers now, Sora and Roxas often doing things together while their men were gone at work.  
Little by little Axel and Riku started to get along.  
Though it was a rocky start, they could share a few laughs. Often having small play-fights over who's boyfriend was better.  
In the end they would end up calling it a draw after never being able to decide which would look better in an apron- with nothing else on.

Lately Roxas had been busy starting on plans for the wedding.  
He and Axel had decided on a nice setting on the beach, but other then the location, priest, and some of the invites, nothing else had been decided.  
So the blond had asked some people to help him plan.  
His list was made up of- Sora, Namine, Kairi, Larxena, Demyx and Cloud.  
They would all be here today, Sora was supposed to help him clean when the guys left, before everyone else came over.

Even Leon, Sora and Roxas' dad would be coming over for a few moments before he went to work.  
He had been seeing his sons at least a couple times a week, Sora and Roxas often meeting their dad and step daddy for lunch.

Cloud seemed to fit in just fine with them. He wasn't much for talking, but showed how he felt in everything he did.  
Only recently had he begun to really open up to them.  
-And most of all, he seemed to be truly in love with their dad.

Roxas finished up in the bathroom just as Axel pounded on the door again.  
The blond opened the door to see a groggy, slightly cross, Axel.  
Giving his fiance a sheepish smile, he made to move passed him.  
The red-head stopped him with a quick arm around Roxas' waist, pulling him back against him.

Roxas let out a soft sigh as he leaned back against Axel's strong chest- The red-head nuzzling his neck.  
"...Shower." Axel mumbled, the rest of the sentence had been lost on Roxas' skin.  
The Blond raised an eyebrow as he turned his head slightly back to look at Axel.  
The Red-head started to pull him back into the bathroom with him, closing the door once he and his 'captive' were inside.

Soft kisses exchanged, Roxas agreed to a shower with his soon to be husband.  
With warm water running down his body, and gentle hands running along his back, It was hard for Roxas to keep focused.  
He let his eyes drift closed as he leaned back slightly into the soft careses being traced along the small of his back.  
Reaching back as he opened his eyes, he found Axel's head and pulled him in for a kiss.

Axel slid his arms around Roxas' slick form, the water running over them as they pressed their bodies lightly together.  
Tongues dancing in a slow, sensual pattern.  
Roxas let out a soft moan as he was pressed to the shower wall. Axel leaning in to nip at his neck lovingly.  
No matter how many times they were like this...the feeling never seemed to fade.  
Even the lightest touches from the red-head made Roxas' skin burn, and his breath turn into small gasps.  
This was what he wanted. To be with Axel like this forever.

His fingers found their way into Axel's hair, kneeding the wet spikes.  
Axel let out a low growl as he came away from Roxas' neck only to attack his lips gently once more.  
As their hips ground on one another, the blonde's head shot back against the wall.  
"-Axel!" He moaned, his arms wrapping around his beloveds neck.

Soon Roxas found himself being lifted, wrapping his legs around Axel's waist.  
"Roxy..."  
Whispering the blonde's name like a prayer, he gently slid a water-slicked finger into his entrance.  
Roxas moaned as his lover stretched him. Axel lay soft kisses on his wet skin.

Once Roxas told Axel he was ready, the red-head didn't hesitate to enter him.  
The warm water had made his member slick like his fingers making it easy to thrust into the blonde's waiting hole.  
Axel grunted softly as he lay his face in the crook of Roxas' neck.  
Roxas' hands once again entangled in Axel's hair.

Roxas couldn't hold in his small pleasure-filled crys as their movements became more needy.  
A few moments, and a few thrusts later, just as the water was growing cool, Axel called out Roxas' name as he came inside him.  
Roxas' own cry following close behind, his seed spilling out onto their chests.

Twenty minutes later, the pair came out of the bathroom. Axel dressed and ready for work, and the blond content to see him off.  
Roxas stood in the door way of the apartment as Axel drove off. With a small sigh and a smile, he closed the door, leaning on it for a moment before heading to the kitchen.

He paused for a moment, spotting Sora sitting at the table. A cup of tea in his hands.  
If it had been coffee, it would have been normal. But Roxas had learned a long time ago that if Sora was drinking tea, something was up.  
Roxas silently grabbed a cup from the cabbanet, pouring himself some tea from the still warm pot.  
Carefully he sat on the other side of the table.

Sora didn't look up, only swirling his tea in his cup as he stared down into it.  
Roxas cleared his throat slightly.

The Brunette looked up, forcing a small smile before looking back down into the apparently very interesting cup.  
"Sora, What's wrong?" Roxas asked gently, frowning slightly.

The brunette sighed.  
"Nothing...really."  
But after glancing up again and seeing Roxas' face, he knew it was useless.  
"...Just Riku."

That wasn't a good sign.  
"What happened?"

Sora stirred his tea, his eyes watching the small waves of amber colored liquid intently.  
"He wants to tell his parents- About us. He told me so before he left this morning."  
He looked up at Roxas with a slight pleading expression.  
"I'm not sure. What if it isn't a good idea? What if they don't like me anymore, and try to force us apart?"

Roxas could understand Sora's fear. After what their mom had done...-No, not their mom. That Bitchy, vile Woman.  
He gave him a small smile. "If I remember right, Riku's folks are very understanding."

The Brunette nodded slightly. "His mom is very kind to me. But his dad- He might get upset."  
Sora thought of Riku's father- Tall, with serious eyes. The same, yet longer silver hair that Riku had.  
Not a man you wanted to be on the wrong side of.

"So go together. I'm sure it will be alright."  
Roxas advised, smiling softly.

Sora gave him a small smirk, "Yeah...you're right. I was just being an idoit..."

Roxas chuckled, reaching over the table to ruffle his younger brother's hair.  
"Naw', just talk it over with Riku later."

Sora nodded, a small blush hitting his cheeks.  
This made Roxas laugh. His brother hardly ever blushed, making it a cute rarity.  
Sora laughed lightly too, and the pair drank their tea in peaceful silence.

Once they were done, The two started in on what ever cleaning needed to be done.  
Sora working on what clothes everyone needed washed, and Roxas on dishes.

Roxas had gotten done with the dishes and was helping Sora with the rest of the wash, when the door bell rang.  
Roxas' eyes lit up as he went to the door, looking through the peep-hole.  
His eager eye spotted his dad, Cloud clutching the tall brown-haired man's hand- looking a little unsure still.  
Roxas smiled softly and blushed as His father leaned down slightly to give the blond a linguring kiss, meant for reassurance.

Roxas waited until they parted to open the door.  
He beamed at them, "Hi dad! Hi-"  
Sora peeped up from behind him, "Hi Mum!" He greeted with a small slightly teasing smirk as he peeked around from behind Roxas.  
Leon gave his youngest son a stirn look, about to scold him, when he noticed Cloud's smile.  
"H-Hello, boys." The blond said, looking much better then he had a moment ago.  
Leon had to smile softly as well, glad his somewhat shy husband was finally feeling excepted.

Sora set down the clothes basket he had been carrying as Roxas let their father and step-daddy in.  
Warm hugs were exchanged as the boys insisted their parents make them selves at home in the den while they finished up.  
Leon peeked over his shoulder as his sons walked away with the rest of the wash, noting the happy expressions on their faces.

He pulled Cloud into a side hug, the blond laying his head contentedly on his shoulder.  
"They really have taken a liking to you." He told him softly, taking one of his husbands hands in his own.  
Cloud looked up at him, blushing as he beamed. "You think so?"  
Leon nodded, smiling slightly.  
Cloud looked overwhelmed for a moment, wiping at his eyes as he felt tears comming on.  
"...I'm so happy." He whispered, laying his head back on Leon's shoulder.

When the boys came back, they were all smiles, bringing Leon and Cloud some tea.  
They sat around for while simply talking of little things. Until Leon had to leave for work.  
At which point, his got up after giving Cloud a quick kiss, ruffling Sora's hair- and tapping Roxas' nose.  
"I'll be back soon as I get off." He assured them, giving a slight smile.

Roxas got up and gave him a rather clingy hug, Leon looking a little surprised, but patted his eldest son's back.  
"Thanks Dad." The blond said, looking up at his father with a big smile.  
Leon nodded, clearing his throat. He wasn't a very emotional guy, getting a little uncomfortable when a lot of affection was shown.

It wasn't long after Leon left that Roxas' other helpers showed up.  
Everyone was introduced to the boy's new 'Mom', Cloud looking happy to be meeting his step-sons' friends.  
Needless to say, Kairi and Larxena got along rather well with the new addition to the family.  
Of corse they had to ask the burning question, how Leon and him met.

At this, Cloud blushed a deep shade of red. Non-the less he told his story.

While still married to Roxas and Sora's mom, Leon had visited his long term friend- Tifa.  
As it turned out, Cloud was there one day when he showed up...Cloud being Tifa's cousin.  
Cloud had been sitting on the couch talking to Tifa when Leon walked through the door.  
Cloud's words simply fell to the floor along with his jaw, seeing the tall brunette for the first time.  
Tifa knew right off that Cloud was attracted to Leon, and set them up for a few dates.  
Well, planning on seeing a few movies with them, or having dinner with them...always conveniently having something coming up last minute.  
Cloud had learned of Leon's issues with his wife, and that Leon didn't have any feelings for her anymore.  
So the blond didn't mind at all when Leon surprised him with a kiss one night.  
They had fallen in love, Leon leaving his wife not long after.

The pair had gone out for a year before Leon popped the question.  
Cloud unable to say no. -Not that he had even thought about it.  
Roxas had been only 11 at the time, Sora 10.

Kairi and the other girls gushed about just how adorable it was, making Cloud smile shyly.  
Namine and Demyx joining them all soon enough.

It wasn't long before they started on the wedding planning.  
First thing first, Roxas and Axel needed to pick out their colors.  
Axel had told him he wanted red in there somewhere...So Roxas had decided he wanted Red and white.  
The girls agreed quickly, coming up with flowers of that color.  
Red roses, and white carnations.

Axel and Roxas wanted to have their honeymoon on the island, so they started talking about hotels with honeymoon sweets.  
Cloud pipped up and told them that Leon and him had been there a few times. So he told them of a nice hotel that gave a few free nights stay  
to newly weds.

This had Roxas excited, seeing as they had a limited budget.  
It supprised him when Cloud said that he and Leon would be paying for their wedding in full.  
The Young blond was moved to tears, quickly hugging his step-daddy.  
The two shed happy tears- the girls joining them.  
...It actually made Sora feel a bit left out, the brunette only chuckling slightly and shaking his head at the sight.

Roxas couldn't be happier then he was at that moment.  
He and Axel were really getting married...  
It made his heart do a flip-flop.

It was planned out that he and the red-head would go to island a few days before the wedding.  
After the wedding, they would cruise around the island in a motor boat before the reception, which would also be on the beach.  
The Girls offered to be the ones to get everything set up, Demyx also plegging his support- saying he would have Zexion help too.

Then came the most emotion part for Roxas.  
He asked for silence and went to sit next to Sora.  
Smiling at his brother, he took a deep raggid breath.  
"Sora..." He began, nibbling his bottom lip. "Would you be my best man?"

Sora's eyes went wide, stuttering slightly as he tried to find the words to say yes.  
"I-...Of course I will, Rox!" He laughed happily, his eyes getting misty as they hugged.  
Roxas letting out more happy tears as well.

After that, everyone helped him look through the catalogs that Namine had brought with her.  
Helping him pick out the cake that Axel had said he wanted, it having red and white frosting, and being flavored with vanilla and cinimon.  
Then what the 'bride' and 'groom' would wear.

As everyone left that evening, Roxas sighed and sat on the couch as his brother ushered everyone out.  
The Blond was simply worn out with all that had transpired.  
He was so happy, and yet more nervous with every passing day.

Sora came back once the house was quiet.  
He brought Roxas some warm milk to help calm his nerves, sitting next to him as the blond sipped it.

"Thanks..." Roxas mumbled, giving him a tired smile, looking over the edge of the cup.

Sora smiled, "Hey, No prob." He told him, shrugging.  
"If you want, you can just go to bed. I'll let Axel know when he gets back."

Roxas sighed, nodding slightly.  
"That sounds like a good idea..."

Sora patted his brother on the back.  
"Go get some sleep, Mr. bride." He teased softly, chuckling.

Roxas looked up at him and couldn't keep in a small laugh.  
"I guess I am the bride, huh?" He mused softly, smiling softly.  
It was a pleasant thought.

As Sora tucked him in his and Axel's bed, the blond closed his eyes and smiled.  
His dreams soon filled with images of his and Axel first kiss, as a married couple


	2. Chapter 2

**Hukaku Waga Butoukai  
**_I want my own fairytale_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

One week later, with one month until the wedding, Sora found himself in a bit of a tight spot.  
Roxas was getting more and more edgy. Axel was too, it seemed.  
You would think they would be extremely happy that they would soon be getting married.  
That didn't seem like the case this evening, when they were all sat around the table.  
Axel and the blond ate in silence, making Sora a little nervous himself.  
Had something happened? Did they have a fight?  
These were questions sure to make the couple upset if he asked.

So instead, Sora glanced at Riku.  
The silver-haired teen gave him a sideways glance, shaking his head slightly.  
'Yeah, bad idea' His looked said.  
Sora sighed, he didn't care...  
This was killing him.

He pushed his plate away, standing up.  
Roxas looked up at him, "What's wrong Sora?" He asked, looking confused.  
Axel glanced up at his fiance before looking to Sora.

"It's you two!" Sora finally let out, giving a groan.  
"All day you've been like this! The tension is KILLING me!"

Roxas looked surprised slightly, casting a guilty look at Axel.  
The Red-head looked up at the blond, looking interested as well.  
"Yeah, Roxy. I really would like to know what's been on your mind."

Roxas bit his lip, looking down at his food.  
Sora could see now that his brother had hardly even touched a bite of the pasta Axel made.  
Riku stayed silently through all of this, simply watching the others. He wasn't for getting into other peoples business.

Roxas stood up, looking slightly frightened. His hand shook as he picked up his plate and took it to the counter where he left it.  
"I-I guess I'm not hungry." He said, shooting everyone what he hoped was a smile. But it looked extremely strained.

As The blond went back to his room, Sora followed behind him, quickly going in after him.

Axel pushed his plate away, holding his head on his hands as his elbows rested on the table.  
Riku sighed, "So you really have no clue?" He asked, not looking at the red-head.  
Axel shook his head slightly, his voice coming out a bit muffled and gruff.  
"..No. He won't tell me. He said it's nothing.....but then why won't he talk to me about it?"

Riku looked up as it sounded as if Axel might start crying.  
"Axe-"

Axel shook his head again, forcing a smile as he looked up at the silver-haired teens concerned face.  
"I just-...I need a smoke."  
With that, Axel got up and headed out side, pulling out his pack of cigarettes and lighter before he even shut the door.

Meanwhile, in Roxas room. -  
The blond was leaning his head on Sora's shoulder as the brunette placed his arms around him.  
He hated to see his brother torn up about something.

"Rox, what is it? You have to tell me...I'm worried." Sora pleaded slightly, rubbing his brother's back.  
Roxas sniffed, wiping a tear from his cheek as he looked up at Sora for a moment.  
"I think....I don't know...Sora. What if I can't do this?"

Sora was confused, his face clearly showing it as he held his brother at arms length.  
"Can't do what?" He asked with serious eyes.

"...Get married, to Axel."  
Roxas said softly, looking down.  
"What if I'm not ready to settle down? I mean....oh I don't know...I-"

As more tears gathered in Roxas eyes, the brunette hushed him.  
"Look, your just nervous. Cloud said everyone gets pre-wedding jitters..."  
Sora said, sighing slightly.  
"But you love him, right?"

Roxas nodded, and Sora smiled slightly.  
"I know he loves you Rox. He'd do anything for you, and he'll keep you safe."  
The brunette chuckled slightly, "If it were anyone else, I'd never trust my brother to them. But I know that Axel would give his life for you, and is more then  
willing to share it with you."

Roxas nodded, wiping his tears away and sniffing softly.  
"Me too, It's just that...Even though I can't ever see myself with someone else, I'm still not sure."  
The blond looked torn between something.  
"...What if he changes after we get married? What if he stops loving me, like Mom did Dad..."

Sora looked stern, lifting Roxas chin to look at him.  
"Don't you ever, ever compair Axel to that woman. She was hateful, and I'm sure she only wanted Dad to get kids."  
Roxas looked almost frighten, but made no move to pull away.  
"Axel loves you. If you're unsure of that, ask him yourself."

Roxas still looked slightly unsure as he nodded slowly again.  
He looked down once Sora let go of his chin, folding his hands in his lap silently.  
With another sniff and a wipe at his cheek, Roxas let out a small breath.  
"C-Can you send in Axel?" He asked softly, not looking up as he nibbled at his bottom lip.

Sora smiled softly, "Yeah, Sure thing Rox."  
The brunette stood up and cast one last concerned glance down at his brother before leaving the room quietly.

As Sora went back to the kitchen, he was alarmed to see Axel was gone.  
"Where did he go?" Sora asked Riku quickly, looking worried.

Riku motioned to the door, "He said he needed a smoke."  
The silver-haired teen had started in on the dishes, elbow-deep in dish water.  
Sora nodded his thanks quickly as he headed for the door.

He opened the door slowly, peeking outside.  
Axel was letting out a long puff of smoke as he leaned on the railing, facing away from the door.  
Sora let out a sigh as he exited the apartment. He came to stand silently next to Axel for a moment, until the red-head glanced at him.  
Sora could see it in Axel's eyes that the blond was unknowingly hurting him by his actions.  
Roxas wasn't the only one that was unsure- and Sora could see that now.

"He wants to talk to you."

Axel took another drag on his cigarette,  
"Did he say what I did wrong?"

Sora shook his head stubbornly, "It wasn't anything you did Ax. He's just...a little nervous right now."

Axel scoffed slightly, trying to hide his hurt.  
"What is there to be unsure about? I don't get it. If he didn't want to marry me, he shouldn't have said yes."  
Though the man tried to keep his tone haughty, it sounded forced, like he was faking being mad.

Sora just sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Just do us all a favor and go talk to him."  
He told him firmly, reaching up and plucking the cigarette from Axel's lips and tossing it over the railing.

Axel tapped his fingers on the rail for a moment before turning and heading back inside without another word.  
Sora let out a breath of relief as he followed a few moments later.

Riku was sitting on the couch, the tv on, and a drink in his hand.  
Though his face was angled toward the tv, his eyes were off-focus, meaning he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to it.  
Sora sighed as he came and sat next to his boyfriend, taking the drink from his hand and setting it on the side table as he  
made himself at home, half on Riku's lap and he settled in the others arms.  
It frightened Sora a bit- what Axel and Roxas were going through.  
He didn't want that happening to Riku and him.

Riku sensed Sora slight distress and pulled him closer, rubbing his nose in the brunette's hair slightly.  
Sora let out a soft sigh as he leaned back against the warm strong chest, his greatest comfort right now.  
The pair stayed that way for a while, waiting for any sign that Axel and Roxas had worked things out...

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Axel knocked softly on the door to their room, his frown causing a small crease on his forehead.  
There was no answer. Axel hated the silent treatment- from anyone. But it made it worse when it was from his own fiance.  
"Roxy?" He spoke softly, peeking around the door as he opened it slowly.

The Blond was sitting on the bed, eyes glued on his hands that were still mindlessly fumbling in his lap.  
There was a slight flush to Roxas' cheeks at the sound of his name, but it wasn't from embarrassment....more like a child caught doing something he shouldn't.  
"H-Hey, Axel."  
Roxas' blue eyes lifted to meet the red-head's green ones. Axel could see right away that something was bothering him.  
Axel made his way to stand infront of the blond, seeming torn between to courses of action.

One, he could bring the blond into a hug, and maybe something else to easy his tension...not likely to help here though-  
Or Two, He could simply stand and listen to what Roxas' had to say.  
Axel chose the second.

For a few long moments they stayed in uncomfortable silence, neither of them speaking.  
For Axel, it was like a long knife, slowly piercing his chest with each passing minute.  
-For Roxas, he couldn't quite figure out how to explain his feelings.

Finally the blond couldn't take the horrid silence anymore.  
He stood quickly, hardly giving Axel a chance to realize what he was doing, flinging himself against the red-head.  
Roxas started to cry softly into Axel's chest as he clung on tightly around the others middle.

Axel's arms instinctively wrapped around the blonds smaller body, nuzzling the younger man's neck and shoulder.  
"Roxy...Shhh, It's okay...I'm not mad..."  
Axel hated it when Roxas cried. It made him feel horrible knowing it was probably his own fault.

Roxas shook slightly, giving out a small hiccup.  
"A-Axie....I'm so sorry...I-I'm not even sure what's wrong...Maybe I'm j-just scared."  
With every word Roxas seemed to burry his face further into Axel's chest, until it was as far as could be into the fabric of Axel's shirt.  
Making his words muffled- Axel having to strain to understand what he was saying.

Axel caught the last part and shook his head, holding Roxas back a little so as to look at him.  
The Blonde's tear stained face made a pang in Axel's heart.  
The red-head swallowed hard before he spoke.

"Roxas, I'm scared too. This is all new to me..feeling like this. But I want to be with you. And if you don't want to get married..then-"  
At this, Axel paused, watching the blonde's face.  
Roxas' eyes were fixed on his, waiting almost breathlessly for the rest of what he had to say.  
"Then, I could deal with just having you as my boyfriend....at least I'd still have you, right?"  
Axel could feel his throat growing tight as he saw the small smile on his fiance's face.

"Ax...I love you, I DO want to be with you- forever. It's just the thought of really getting married...it's a bit much when I think about it."  
Roxas wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt, sniffing softly.  
"C-Could I just think on it for now? I don't want to have to tell everyone when I'm not sure yet..."

Axel nodded slowly, "I'm okay with that, Roxy. What ever you decide, I'll always love you."  
At This Roxas clung to him again, the pair holding each other tightly for a few more long moments.  
Though it would break Axel's heart if Roxas broke off their engagement, he would do anything to keep Roxas happy.  
Even at his own expense.

Roxas was so glad that Axel was understanding- even when he didn't deserve it.  
What ever he decided, he knew he would stay with this man.  
After all, he needed him. It was like Axel was part of his own being.  
But he was only almost 19....he had the rest of his life to live.  
Though he couldn't even dream of going out with someone else, he didn't like the feeling of being 'tied down'.

But most of all, he was afraid that Axel would change if they got married.  
He had heard about woman or men changing after marriage- for the worse.  
After all, his mom had changed after Leon married her, so his dad told him. He told him she used to be a very sweet woman.

So for now, Roxas enjoyed the closeness. Taking in deep breaths of Axel's musky and slightly smoky scent always calmed his nerves.  
Helped him to think clearer.  
"I love you." He said softly, looking up at Axel with soft, slightly worn out eyes.  
Axel managed a small smile. "I love you too, Roxy. Always."  
Their lips connected in a sweet brief kiss.

Axel could still see the unsure look in Roxas eyes as the later pulled away slowly from the kiss.  
He wished he could make Roxas more sure of this, make him understand that he really would love him forever.  
That would never change.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

The next day was saturday- both Riku and Axel's day off.  
When Sora came out of his room to get a drink before going back to bed, he saw an arm flung over the back of the couch.  
Curious, he went to investigate.

His eyes widened slightly as he came in the small den to see Axel, sprawled out on the couch.  
Apparently having slept there all night.

Sora sighed and shook his head as he pulled the blanket back over Axel's still sleeping form.  
If the red-head and his brother had really worked things out, Axel wouldn't be out here.

Sora gave a small yawn, knowing better then to try and help out the other couple anymore.  
They had to work things out their own way. He just hoped they did.

But Sora had his own things to worry about today.  
As soon as Riku woke up, his boyfriend had told him last night, they would be going to see the silver-haired male's parents.  
Today they would come out and tell them of their relationship.

A million things were running through Sora's mind as he snuck back into the room, only to groan slightly at the sight of Riku sitting up.  
Riku gave a soft laugh as he noticed the brunette's expression.  
"Do you really not want to do this?" Riku asked, raising his eyebrows.  
Sora knew that no matter what he though, Riku wanted to do this.  
He also knew that his boyfriend's parents would find out sooner or later.  
It would be better if they heard it from them then someone else.

Sora shrugged, "It's okay. Though you know I would rather wait."  
He came to sit on the edge of the bed as he reached for Riku's hand.  
Riku nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, I know. But it has to be done."  
He leaned in and kissed Sora, nibbling lightly on the brunette's lower lip as he did so.  
Sora pulled away with a smirk. "Don't go starting something if we're just going to be leaving soon."  
Riku laughed again, hugging him. "You're right..." He whispered in Sora's ear teasingly. "We wouldn't want you walking funny when we walk in."  
Sora pushed him away and chuckled.  
"Just get dressed." He said, poking Riku's nose with a playful wink.

-:::::-

An hour and a half later, the pair pulled up in the driveway of Riku's old house.  
They had known that Riku had moved in with Sora and his brother- though they didn't know of Roxas and Axel's relationship.

Sora had a small smile on his face when Riku took his hand as they walked up to the door.  
Riku knocked and the only had to wait a short moment when his mom opened the door.  
She had fair skin, much like Riku's, and lightly colored hair. A big smile lit on her face before Riku could even say a word.  
She took her son's free hand and used it to pull the pair inside.  
"Sephie, dear! Come in here! Your son and his boyfriend are here!"

Sora's face flushed quickly, his heart rate sky-rocketing as he looked to Riku.  
Riku looked surprised as His father called out for them to come into the living room.  
How his mom had known...other then he and Sora were holding hands, Riku had no idea.  
But he gave Sora a smile and a light squeeze of his hand as they followed his mom to the living room, where his dad was waiting in his usual chair.

Sephiroth always had a gallant air about him. It always put Sora a little on edge just to be around the man.  
Riku had obviously gotten his fair silver hair from the tall muscular man, but his eyes were from his mom.

Sora gripped Riku's hand tighter as they sat on the couch, Riku's mom sitting in her chair next to his father.  
Sephiroth's eyes quickly looked over Sora. Sora did his best to keep his cool, but the man's gaze seemed to pierce right through him.  
Riku understood Sora uneasiness, and moved his thumb over the brunettes slightly shaking hand.  
Sora calm somewhat right away, giving Riku a thankful smile.  
At this, Riku's mom smiled in a moved way, her eyes misting over. "I knew it, It wasn't to hard to see that you two had a special bond from the beginning."

Sora looked at her and smiled, "Yes, Ma'am." He said, nodding.  
Riku looked to his dad with a small frown.  
"...Dad?"

Sephiroth let out a sigh, "Well, Son." He began slowly, leaning forward in his chair.  
Sora's attention quickly moved to the man, nibbling his bottom lip slightly as he listened.  
"I knew you would be getting a partner soon- though I had never expected this."

The man's tone didn't sound to please, putting Sora on edge once more.  
Would he demand that they split?

Sora made himself sit still as Riku's dad went on.  
"I can't say that I'm all for this, Ri...." Sephiroth said, looking to his wife, then back at the boys.  
"-But look at them. How could I even think of splitting them up?"

Sora felt his throat grow slightly tight, fighting to keep his emotions in check.  
Riku smiled widely, "Dad..." He said, not sure just how to thank him for his understanding.  
Sephiroth, not one for emotions, held up a hand as he shook his head.  
"No need, Just treat him well, and Sora you do the same. That's the only thanks I need. Now go, get lost."  
The man had to try hard to hide the small smirk in the corner of his mouth, but both the boys and Riku's mom were able to spot it.  
Though they knew better then to say anything about it.

So Riku and Sora got out, Riku's mom close behind them as they went to the door.  
"Now don't stay away, you hear me? Come over when ever you feel the need!"  
She told them, smiling widely as she hugged them both in turn.  
"And Sora, you can call me mom all you want, Darling."  
Sora smiled as the tears welled in his eyes as he hugged her once more.  
So this is what it felt like to be excepted.

He only hoped that Axel and Roxas were doing well at home, but that too was pushed from his mind as he and Riku climbed into his truck.  
Eager kisses were exchanged, each wanting to get home to celebrate.  
Sora and Riku were all smiles as the drove back to the apartment.

* * *

I know you are probably thinking, 'I thought this was supposed to be about Roxas and Axel?' 0_o  
Yes, it is.  
But it's also about Sora and Riku.  
Remember, this is the last story, so everyone gets to have the last bit of theirs in it.

I hope you enjoyed it! Please look foreward to the next chapter.

I'll have it up soon as I can.

As Always,  
-Sora


	3. Chapter 3

**Hakaku Waga Butoukai  
**_Finding the light_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Another week passed without incident.  
Riku and Sora were getting along better then ever after coming out to Riku's parents.  
It was no wonder that the brunette had been washing sheets every, or at least every other morning.

Roxas was feeling better then he had been lately. He only had to remind himself to not think so much about the wedding for a while,  
and he was fine.  
Axel however, wasn't feeling to good at all.  
Every day was worse for him, not knowing what Roxas was going to decide.  
He wasn't sure what he would do if the blond told him he didn't want to get married after all, even though he knew he wouldn't leave him.  
It was painful to think about.

This morning, Axel left for work early, giving a groggy Roxas a loving kiss before he went off.  
Riku left at his normal time- Sora still sound asleep.

When Roxas actually got up that morning, he quickly made himself a cup of coffee and made himself comfortable on the couch.  
Turning the tv on, he found that Axel had left something in the VCR.  
Pressing play, the blonde's eyes were glued to the screen.

_'Open it up, Rox!' A flaming red-head pleaded, looking eager.  
A younger spiky blond was holding a long box, wrapped in blue paper. The words, 'Happy b-day Rox!' were scrawled on it in sharpie marker.  
The young Roxas grinned as he quickly tore off the paper, opening the box._

Tears were in Roxas eyes as he clutched the blanket to him, having to set down his coffee on the side table.  
This was his 15th birthday tape....one he didn't even think he still had.  
Axel must have kept it.

_The young newly 15 year old Roxas was beaming, his eyes shinning with tears as he pulled out the skateboard Axel had given him.  
It was black, with silver and white graffiti-like designs on the bottom of it.  
'Axel! It's awesome!' He said, giving his best friend a long crushing hug.  
The 16 year old Axel laughed heartily, 'You should use it in the new skate park.' He said proudly as they pulled apart._

Roxas could only stare at the now blank screen, tears flowing down his face slowly.  
He wiped at them, sniffing as he did so.  
Axel...He had always been like that. Giving Roxas just what he needed, or wanted.  
It didn't always have to be objects. It could be words, or helping the blond with something.

_A young 13 year old Sora was looking on them from near by, smiling from ear to ear.  
Their mom, from behind the camera, told them they should move on to the cake, and the tape fuzzed out._

It made Roxas realize how stupid he had been acting.  
He had been more distant from Axel in the passed few weeks then he had ever been in his life.  
So Roxas made a promise.  
He was going to make it up to his Fiance.  
He /was/ going to marry Axel, and he was going to stay with him forever.

As Roxas got up, smiling through his tears, he moved to the kitchen and pulled on his apron.  
Now unable to wait until Axel got home.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Sora sniffed the air lightly. His eyes still closed as he lay in bed, his brain only starting to come out of sleep mode.  
What was that wonderful smell?  
What ever it was, it was sweet. And Sora loved sweet.

The Brunette got up slowly with a yawn, pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms left on the foot of the bed.  
They were a little big length wise, but the waist fit good. Must be Riku's from last night.  
Sora smiled softly at the though, declaring these his new favorite pants.

He made his way to the bathroom only long enough to use the tolet and wash his face.  
He gave yet another yawn as he came intot he kitchen.  
Sora paused with a curious look on his face as he spotted Roxas.

The blond had a freshly baked cake on the table, a bowl of chacolat frosting, and was currently frosting said cake.  
As well as licking a finger he had dipped into the frosting.

Sora came over reaching into the bowl to sample the frosting, Roxas looking up at him with a smile.  
"Good morning." He said, going back to his work on the cake.

Sora nodded, smiling softly as he stifled another yawn.  
"...Mm'morning." He managed to get out.  
"What's with the....mm..Cake?"

Roxas shrugged, mumbling slightly.  
"I just, you know....felt like it."

Sora gave him an odd look,  
"Oh...okay.."  
He looked confused, but then it hit him.  
"Oh my god! It's your birthday!"  
He said, taking a step back in his own surprise.

Roxas laughed, "Yes, it is."  
He smiled warmly up at his younger brother.  
"I see you finally remembered." He teased.

Sora waved a hand at him sheepishly.  
"I just woke up...give me a damn minute."  
This bringing more laughter from Roxas, which in turn caught on to the brunette.

Sora decided to help Roxas, looking around for some candles.  
He found 19 of them and lay them on the table.  
"You know, I can't believe your already 19..."

Roxas looked down at the candles as he looked thoughtful.  
"Me neither."  
He stated, blushing lightly.

Sora saw his blush and smirked, "I bet Axel remembers it's your birthday."  
He picked up the cake, opening the fridge and Roxas helped him place it safely inside.  
"He was watching an old video last night, late."

Roxas nodded, going to the sink to start washing the dishes he used.  
Sora went to help him, amused at the blonde's look.  
Roxas looked like he was eager- most likely for his fiance to get home.  
He also noticed the way Roxas glanced back at his skateboard leaning on the wall.  
The same one the red-head had given him 4 years ago.

"You know...You'd think that thing would be almost dead by now."  
Sora said, chuckling slightly as he began to dry the dishes Roxas had done.  
Roxas smiled softly, shaking his head. "I've always taken good care of it. It was like a baby to me when Axel had disappeared."  
The brunette nodded in understanding. He had seen the way that board had always been at his brother's side when Axel had been absent for that year.

About an hour later, the two were sitting in the small den looking through old pictures.  
"Look at this one!" Sora said with a laugh, holding up a photo in one hand for Roxas to see.  
The blond visibly blushed. The photo was from when Axel and him had gone to prom together as friends.  
You wouldn't have thought so the way they were posed under the flower-draped walk way.  
The younger Roxas in the picture had his eyes cast up adoringly at the taller red-head, Axel having his arms around Roxas' middle.  
Bright smiles on both of their faces.

Roxas took the picture from his brother, smiling softly. "I was wondering where this got off to."  
Sora sighed in a content way, leaning back from where he sat on the couch.  
"I'm not sure what, but I want to do something for Riku's birthday in two months."

Roxas looked up with slightly raised eyebrows. "He's going to be 18 right?"  
Sora nodded, smirking. "I can't wait."  
The blond laughed and ruffled his younger brother's hair.  
"You'll be 18 your self soon enough."  
Sora nodded, "That's not until snow falls...which I've never liked, as I'm sure you remember."  
He made a small face, making Roxas laugh again- the brunette joining him.

It was so nice- this calm and friendly atmosphere.  
A suden ringing made Roxas jump up from the couch.  
Running in to the kitchen, he picked up his ringing phone, raising it to his ear.  
"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi, Roxas." Came Riku's calm voice from the other end.  
"Oh, Hi Riku." Roxas said, grinning softly as Sora jumped up at the sound of his boyfriend's name.  
The brunette was in front of him now, trying to hear Riku. "What is he saying??" Sora hissed, looking eager.  
Roxas chuckled, pushing Sora away playfully.  
Riku laughed, hearing Sora in the background, quickly telling Roxas something to tell the brunette.  
Roxas turned slightly pink but grinned as he related Riku's message.  
"He said that you better be in you guys' room when he gets home, no clothes, and whip cream ready."  
Sora blushed lightly, knowing that Riku was only playing with him. But never the less, it had an effect on the brunette.

Sora dashed off back to the den turning on the tv, and Roxas laughed.  
Then listened as RIku called back his attention.  
"Roxas, would you and Sora meet me and a few friends at 'Alley to Between' later tonight? Say around 8pm?"  
Roxas said they could, but when he asked why, Riku only chuckled.  
"Just come dressed for the occasion."

When he hung up with the silver-haired teen, Roxas was more confused then ever.  
The Alley to Between was a new club that had only been around a month on so, already booming with people and music every night during the week and on Saturdays.  
Roxas had a slightly excited look in his eyes as he went and told Sora.  
The Brunette jumped up and gave an excited shout.  
After all, this was one place that he and Riku could get into. They just couldn't get alcohol.  
Then a slightly shadow fell over Sora's face.  
"I don't have anything to wear."

Roxas smiled widely, clasping his hands together in glee.  
"We can fix that."

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

"Well? Let me see!!"  
Roxas begged, pounding on the stall door of the changing room.

The blond had taken Sora out shopping to help find him some club-worthy, sexy clothes.  
Promising to make him 'to die for'.  
Sora slowly opened the door, a small blush on his cheeks as he looked at Roxas.  
So Adorable.

Roxas had picked out a dark top for his brother; it had a fishnet lining on the inside, showing easily through the almost transparent black shirt.  
It was button up, only done up half way to show off Sora's lightly tanned chest, the short and almost non-existent sleeves making his arms look deliciously touchable.  
The pants that Sora wore were also black, fadded slightly along the front of the legs, jeans. They hugged his figure well- showing off his small ass.  
Topped off with a new pair of nice, not to plain shoes.

Roxas had truly outdone himself.  
He clapped for Sora, making his brother give him a stern look.  
"Are you /sure/ Riku will like this?" He asked, looking at himself in the mirror.  
"Positive." Roxas replied with a small giggle.

Sora couldn't help but smirk as he slipped back into the changing stall.  
Through the door Roxas could hear his brother speak to him as he tugged the shirt over his head.  
"-So do you know if Axel is going to be coming?"

Roxas frowned, shaking his head before he remember his brother couldn't see.  
"No, Riku didn't say. And because Axel is still at work for another hour or so yet, I'm not going to call and bug him."

He could almost see Sora's frown through the door.  
"Well wouldn't he be? I mean..If you're going."  
Roxas shrugged, "I guess I could ask him if he gets home before we leave."  
Sora agreed, and soon as he was done changing, they payed for his new clothes and headed back to the apartment.

Once they got back, having taken more then an hour or so shopping, The brothers decided to get changed and get ready to go out.  
Sora in his new outfit, while Roxas was still looking for something in his room.

"Rox! Come on...we have to leave in 30 minutes."  
Sora reminded him, tapping a foot as he waited outside the door.

Roxas stood next to the bed, looking down at the outfit that lay on it.  
The same tight leather pants with the clawed holes...  
The same shirt, though now washed of any blood stains.  
It was the very same outfit he was wearing that night.

Sora opened the door to peek in, frowning slightly as he saw the look on Roxas' face.  
"Roxas?" He asked softly.  
Roxas looked up, forcing a smile.  
"Yeah, just close the door..I'm fine. I'm going to find something else.."  
The brunette sighed, looking at his wrist as if checking the time.  
Roxas gave a small laugh, shooing him out.

Once his brother was gone and the door closed once more, Roxas sighed and went to Axel's drawers.  
He smiled softly as he pulled out a few articles of clothing....  
He had just the things he needed.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Axel sighed and gave a slight yawn as he took the stairs slowly up to the apartment.  
He was feeling a little down. After this last week, with Roxas becoming slightly distant, who could blame him for being a little worn down.  
Before he opened the front door to the apartment, he heard Sora shouting something.  
"...-Roxas! I'm going! That's it! I can't keep waiting...Riku's going to get worried about me!"  
Even though the brunette's voice was trying to sound serious, it lacked the bite that such a comment should have.  
Axel shook his head, giving a small amused noise.  
"-But Sora!" He could hear Roxas just barely, "-to be here if he comes."  
Huh? Axel tried harder to hear, but was unable to pick up the name of who his blond was talking about.  
"Oh he'll be coming.. you know he will." Sora told his brother.

Axel turned the knob slowly, opening the door.  
Sora turned, and smiled. "ooooh Roxas! Prince charming has arrived!" he hollered to the blond.  
Axel gave a small laugh, noticing Sora's outfit. "Where are you two going, might I ask?"  
Roxas came from the back room slowly, a small shy smile on his face as he looked up at Axel.  
Axel felt his heart do a flip-flop, going silent as he looked over his fiance.  
Roxas was dressed in a pair of his trip pants, a slightly older pair. The legs were baggy- but the waist fit the blond well, the pants taunt around his rear.  
He wore a dark button-up shirt, the top open enough to show a bit of his creamy colored chest.  
A long black leather cloak with hood topped it off, with boots and small black choker.  
With a bit of eye liner and that shy yet sexy smile.....Axel had to use his will power to the max not to pounce on him.

"You like it?" Roxas asked, knowing full well that Axel did from the look of want in the red-head's eyes.  
Axel smirked slowly as he saw Roxas' own smile change to a knowing grin.  
Sora gave a small cough as he looked between the pair.  
"Ax, if you'll get changed....we can get going." He sad, having to add a small 'Ahem' at the end to get the red-head's attention.  
Axel nodded, smirking deeper as he slipped passed Roxas to get to the back room, leaning down to whisper something in the blonde's ear.  
Roxas blushed, standing still for a moment before laughing to himself softly.  
Sora looked at him with a curious look, but Roxas wouldn't tell him.

Axel came out a litle while later in his normal club-like attire.  
Roxas latching onto his arm with a small smirk - Sora giving a playful role of his eyes as he followed the couple out to the car.  
Things really had come full circle.

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

When they finally got to the club, Riku and the others were already inside.  
Sora gave his boyfriend a call to find out where to meet him- then he, Roxas and Axel payed the cover and got inside.  
The first thing Roxas noticed was that this club was far different then others around here.  
There were couples of every mix here- no one minding one bit.  
There were a few stage dancers, dressed in skimpy attire, of both genders.

Axel looked like he had walked into a paradise.  
His green eyes flashing with excitement as he pulled Roxas back against him in the middle of the crouded entryway.  
"...Did I ever tell you how damn _edible _you look in my clothes?"  
His voice low and husky in the blonde's ear.  
Roxas visibly blushed as Axel reached around in front of him to undo the half zipper that held the cloak closed.  
With it opened the rest of Roxas' outfit was visible, and even more so when his cloak was taken by said eager red-head.  
Roxas gave a small laugh as he snatched the cloak from Axel's clutches, hanging it on the coat rack, the bouncer nearby taking his name and memorising his face  
so no one else could claim his now hanging garment.

The Pair made there way to the bar so Axel could get a drink, Roxas ordering a coke with cherry.  
Both were surprised to see Zexion behind the bar.  
"Hey." The tall blue-haired man said, nodding to them as he took their quick orders.  
Roxas smiled at him, "I had no idea you worked here." He mused, glancing at Axel to see if the red-head had known.  
Axel shook his head, indicating that he had not either.  
Zexion shrugged, "I started when they were hiring...just a few weeks ago."

"-Thats right! My Zexy is one sexy bartender!" A giddy voice came from behind them.  
Demyx giggled and gave Roxas a hug as he sat next to his fellow blond.  
He leaned over the bar to give his blue-haired boyfriend a long kiss.  
Zexion had a small blush across his pale cheeks as he went further down to take a few more orders.  
Axel and Demyx got to talking for a bit, so Roxas looked around the unfamiliar club.  
He soon spotted Sora and Riku talking, the silver-haired teen looking hungrily at Sora and his newly bought outfit.  
The brunette was rubbing the back of his neck with a sly smile- Roxas giving a chuckle as he watched Riku drag Sora towards the dance floor.

The Blond sighed, almost jumping when Axel tappd his shoulder.  
"Hey, earth to Rocks-ass!"  
Roxas sent him a slightly blank stare.  
Axel just grinned, "Get it babe? Roxas...'Rocks-ass'?"  
The red-head seemed to be rather proud of himself as Demyx repeated his small pun with a giggle.  
Roxas shook his head with a small laugh, "Thanks hun." He said with a small blush, leaning over to give his fiance a loving kiss.  
Axel wiggled his eyebrows as the blond pulled away, casting an around the others thin waist.  
"Dance with me." He said, tugging the blond off his stool as he was already heading for the dance floor.  
Roxas happily following.  
Though he was a little uneasy.  
The last time he was in a place like this...it ended badly.  
Though Sora wasn't like that anymore- he still felt slightly uneasy.  
Axel sensed this and pulled him close as they began to move to the music.  
From the speakers somewhere high above, the music boomed and the lights flashed in time.

Roxas pushed him away slightly- making him stand still as he started to move around him.  
He moved against him lightly, circling the red-head as he moved to the music.  
The way he moved- so slow and sensual made Axel's skin tingle and a shiver run through him as the blond sunk low-  
before moving back up slowly, dragging his body against Axel's as he seemed to crawl up to kiss him chastly.  
Axel let out a low growl, pulling the blond hard against him as the music picked up.  
The Red-head un-caring who was watching as he grasped Roxas rear, giving it a squeeze as he ground his hips foreword.  
Roxas let out a soft moan just for his man. He looked up at him with mischief-filled eyes and reached down and tugged on the front of Axel's studded belt.  
Through out the club, it seemed that no pair could move so well together as they did.  
None were as passionate in their actions.

After around 20 minutes of non-stop dancing, Axel paused, leaning down to nibble on Roxas' ear as he spoke just loud enough for him to hear.  
"...Let's ditch this place...I have a present for you, birthday boy."  
Roxas let out a soft gasp as he felt Axel touch his groin through his pants.  
Readily the blond agreed to go.

The Pair were quick in their departure, the blond laughing as Axel more or less dragged him along to his car.  
Lips met in the car as the engine reved- Axel having to try his best to stear as Roxas nibbled at what exposed flesh he could find.  
When they got to the apartment, poor Axel could hardly get the door unlocked as Roxas climbed onto his back and started to ravish his ear and neck.  
As they stumbled inside, Axel closed the door and locked it, the blond dropping off his back.  
Roxas' eyes looked up at him with longing as Axel smiled.  
The 'birthday boy' let out a happy giggle as Axel led him back to their room.

With a kiss and a whisper or too of loving words, Axel sat him on the bed.  
He then went to his closet and grabbed out a box.  
It was medium, no wrapping, just the words 'Happy birthday Rox!' Scrawled over it with sharpy.  
Roxas' eyes misted over as it was handed to him, the red-head smiling as he sat next to him.  
What ever it was was cover with a layer of tissue paper, with a small note laying on it.

_'Maybe you won't remember this in a hundred years, but I willing to bet that I'll still be by your side.  
Any way you'll have me, I'll be here for life.  
Weather or not you're my 'wife'.  
-Love you babe,  
your 'Axie'_Roxas had tears rolling silently rolling as he moved aside the tissue paper.  
He let out a gasp as he pulled up a silver neckless.  
It was crafted like a chain, the links the size of a finger print of the blonde's pinky finger.  
The only charm on it was an upper case 'A', with an upper case 'R' connected to it by the hole of each letter.  
Roxas bite his lower lip as Axel placed it around his neck.  
It only took a moment for the blond to throw his arms around his fiance.  
He shook with happy tears, nuzzling his face into Axel's chest as the red-head hugged him tightly.  
"..Happy birthday, Roxy."

Roxas looked up as him and managed a broken laugh through his tear.  
"Axel, You big lug. I love you so much..."  
He leaned up and kissed Axel as he clutched the initials around his neck with on hand, his other over Axel's heart.  
As he pulled away, he looked up at him with adoration and love in his eyes.  
"Axel. I am going to marry you." He whispered.  
Axel gave him a large grin and pulled him into a hungry kiss.  
Roxas felt his heart explode with happiness and joy as he let Axel dominate him without a fight.  
Here, in his arms, is where he belonged.  
_A+R_ Forever.

* * *

:D  
I hope it was worth the wait!!  
The next chapter will be the last...-sob-

-sniffsniff-  
I look forward to it..yet I don't.  
lol  
Garantied to make you cry.

So look foreword to it!

As always, please review!!  
-Sora


	4. Chapter 4

I just found the perfect picture, not done by me, but it says alot about the relationship between Axel and Roxas in my story.  
^^; I teared up looking at it.  
You can find it by clicking on my home page link on my profile, and then looking through my favorites.  
It's called, 'I do.'

I hope you all enjoy this last chapter...  
I know I did.

Thankyou all so much for your reviews and comments on all of the series.

**

* * *

**

**Hakaku Waga Butoukai  
**_Kiss me, Hold me, Keep me  
_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Bags were packed.  
People were notified.  
Axel had leave from work for a few weeks.....  
Everything was set and ready.  
-Except Roxas.

"Sora! Have you seen my last pair of socks?"  
The Blond was dashing around the apartment, grabbing the last needed items.  
Managing to drive everyone else completely crazy.  
Including his poor brother, who had stayed behind while Riku went with Axel to pick up his suit from the cleaners, to stay and help Roxas.

"Rox, here...take them." The brunette said, thrusting a pair of clean white socks into Roxas' hands.  
his brother quickly thanking him and rushing back to his room.  
Sora sighed as he looked at the luggage by the door.  
He and Riku, along with everyone else, would go to the island a day before the wedding.  
Which was in four days.

Roxas was giddy with excitement, and also nervous.  
Axel and he had been clinging to each other more often then standing apart the passed month.  
Sora had seen that now, even when Axel had gone to work, Roxas was as happy as ever.  
Or when Roxas was gone shopping, or gone with Namine for a friend's night out, Axel was still grinning.  
It was as if...no matter where they were, they were a part of each other.

Amazingly enough, once Axel got back, Roxas deemed himself ready to go.  
Riku and Sora watched with small shakes of their heads and knowing smiles as the couple drove off to the train station.  
They would be seeing them soon.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

(Roxas POV)

I was so happy.  
Looking out the window on the way to the station, was like looking at a painting.  
It was all so beautiful- how the twilight played off the buildings and made them glow.  
How the warm wind blew through my hair as I rolled down the window.  
I laughed and closed my eyes as a feeling of complete joy filled me.  
I knew without looking, that Axel was smiling too.

Today we were leaving for the island.  
A train ride to the docks, and then a boat ride out to the islands.

I had never been there. From what Dad and Cloud told me, it was a beautiful place.  
Cloud had even told me it was tradition for marrying couples to share what was called a paupu fruit during the ceremony.  
He said, with a blush I might add, that it was supposed to intertwine the fates of the pair who shared it. Forever.

It seemed like such a romantic sentiment.  
-And I couldn't wait.

As we pulled up to the train station, Axel shot me a wide smile.  
Oh how his eyes seemed to brighten with every passing moment.  
I'm sure mine looked just about the same.

We shared a loving kiss before we got out, grabbing out baggage from the back seat and trunk.  
Axel's car would be left here in the lot. It was normal for people to do so when travailing.  
The way Axel looked back at his car you would have thought he was leaving behind a beloved pet.  
I took his arm with my only free hand, leaning up to nuzzle his cheek.

"What was that..?" He asked, raising his eyebrows slightly as we walked inside.  
I smiled up at him, a small tinge of pink on my cheeks.  
"Don't worry about your car." I told him, "We won't be gone all that long anyway."  
His face turned into a soft thankful look.

We paid for our tickets, boarding the train not long after.  
It was a blue train with stars on it. Not at all like the plain yellow and orange in-town trains like we normally rode.  
It made it exciting, to be leaving on a new train...  
Like starting a new adventure.  
When I told Axel this, he agreed with me.  
"This is our greatest adventure, Roxy." He told me softly, holding me close as he looked out the window.  
I looked out over the small body of water only a few miles away.  
This was our greatest adventure.  
-And I was more then glad to share it with only him.

-:::::::::::::::::-

(Axel's POV)

God he's beautiful.  
Just the way his eyes shimmered in the twilight as he gazed out the window.  
There is nothing I want more then to say I do. To pledge myself to him forever.  
Oh no matter what I would stay by him anyway. For the rest of my days.  
This way however, no one else can take him from me.

I'll be the first to admit...I am rather possessive of him.  
He is mine.  
No one else's.  
Just as I belong to him completely.

During the train ride, Roxas made himself at home in my lap.  
It always felt so right to me.  
To hold him is like breathing.  
Take him away and I would die.

His every sound, every soft movement or sigh, made my heart flutter.  
As he rested his head against my shoulder and curled up slightly into my lap, I held him close.

No one else knew of this, but one week ago..  
Roxas told me no more sex until after we got married.  
I guess it's one of those things you take for granted.  
Being able to come home after a hard days work, but always having enough energy to get intimate.  
Needless to say, I was a bit...shocked.

Apparently my face said it as well- Roxas giggling and hugging me.  
I hug him back, but I was a little down for the first couple of days.  
I knew better though, I know it was a hard choice for him too.  
When I asked him why he chose to do this, he smiled softly at me.  
"I want it to feel like that first time....I want it to mean something special."  
And my Roxy looked so sweet with his somewhat shy smile.  
His words hitting me deep down.  
I couldn't help but agree.

Oh god was it hard. Every time I felt myself dying to ravish him...  
I had to restrain myself.  
I never realized just how much I loved to do those things to him.  
To hold him tightly as we lay together, to kiss along every inch of his body-  
To claim him as my own.  
I know now just how much more I love him.  
How much I need him.

-And just how much I can't wait for our special night.

As we boarded the ferry to the island, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.  
His face was lit up just like when we were smaller.  
His eyes sparkled so brightly, with a smile just as bright as the shinning light that glimmered off the waves of the sea around us.  
I watched with awe struck eyes as my Roxy ran first to the rail, Leaning over slightly as he closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air.  
When his eyes opened...they seemed slightly glazed.  
I soon saw there were tears in his eyes as he looked out to the island.

I came to stand next to him, letting out a long soft breath as I too looked out to the sea.  
I looked to the horizon beyond.  
It got me thinking....what lay out there.  
Giving me a sudden urge to see all that this world had to offer.  
It was then that I felt Roxy's gentle hands grasp my arms and slowly wrap them around his waist.  
I looked down at him as he leaned back into my chest.  
So I nuzzled his hair, breathing in his scent.

I didn't need to see the world...so long as he was beside me.  
In his eyes, I could see the world there.  
My world.

As the islands grew closer, I could feel our destiny approaching.  
It was just this strange....almost calling that I felt.  
I knew that Destiny was a fitting name for this place.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

(3rd person POV)

A day after landing in Destiny islands, Axel and Roxas got a ferry ride out to the slightly smaller island their wedding would be on.

It was mostly a childs playground. There were a few young boys and a girl out playing when they landed.  
The girl came to greet them.  
"Hi!" She said, smiling up at them warmly.  
"I'm Selphie! And these are my friends..."

Once Roxas and Axel met a small boy named Zidane, who strangely enough had a monkey tail pinned onto the back of his shorts,  
and young teen named Zack who looked after the other two, The blond was offered to join in their games.  
Roxas did so with a large smile.  
He joined them in races, and even sparred a bit with play swords they had.  
Axel watched and cheered on his fiance until he felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

Demyx grinned at him, and Axel stood from his place on a tree trunk to give his friend a hug.  
Roxas paused for a moment to wave to Demyx before the small children dragged him into another game.  
Clearly Roxas wasn't complaining however.

Demyx looked excited as he started to pull Axel down the beach.  
"-And you should see it!" The hyper sitarist was telling him giddily, "The girls really went all out..and Rox's step mom is here too!"  
Axel chuckled and shook his head slightly as they neared the spot chosen for the ceremony.  
"Don't you mean...Step-dad?"  
Demyx just giggled and shrugged, "Cloudy doesn't mind."

Axel was about to comment on the nickname his friend had given Cloud, but only stopped dead in his tracks.  
It was beautiful.  
There was a small portion of the island that was separated by about 20 feet of water, with a small bridge going to it.  
On it there was a single palm tree that had grown slightly bent- resembling a natural bench. On it were small star-shaped fruits that as Axel had learned,  
were called paupu fruit.  
That wasn't the amazing part though.

Seating was set up on the beach, with a long red carpet coming from the small fort behind them.  
It went passed the rows of chairs and across the bridge to the small islet.  
There were four polls set up at each corner of the seating, with white ribbons streaming from on to the next.  
Red roses weaved in with the lacy ribbons.  
There was a white arch way that Axel, Roxas and the preist would be standing under, set up on the small islet.  
Covered with red roses and white carnations.

Axel couldn't speak as Kairi and Zexion made their way to him and Demyx.  
"I think he likes it!" Kairi giggled, elbowing Zexion slightly.  
The blue-haired man nodded, "It would appear so." he stated, causing Demyx to clasp his hands and make a pleased noise.  
"I'm so glad!" The mullet-blond squealed.

"...What is going on?"  
Came Roxas' soft voice from behind Axel.  
The red-head turned and smiled softly at him, ".....Roxy."  
It was the only thing that would come out of Axel's mouth.  
Roxas blushed and gasped as he peeked around Axel.  
"O-oh...Oh my god...It's...this is...for us?"  
The blonde's voice cracked as tears welled up in his eyes.  
Axel moving quickly to sweep him into his arms.  
"...This is for _You_." He whispered, nuzzling Roxas' neck.

Roxas hugged him tightly.  
"A-Axel...It's so beautiful."  
The blond had tears rolling down his face as Kairi came to hug him as well.  
Soon they were all laughing joyously as Axel and Roxas were allowed to look around.  
The others soon dissipated as the couple went out onto the islet.  
Axel sat on the bent palm tree, Roxas climbing up to sit in his lap.  
Together they watched as the sun sunk low on the horizon.  
It's red-orange glow glistening off the waves.

Roxas blushed as Axel took his left hand, kissing it softly.  
"I love you." The red-head whispered lovingly.  
The blond soon repeating the phrase as they basked in the suns fading light.  
Tomorrow was the rehearsal dinner.  
The day after was their wedding.

That night, as they clung to each other in the hotel room bed,  
Roxas listened to Axel's soft whispers of sweet nothings, clear up until he fell asleep.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

(Roxas' POV)

I was a wreck.

Axel had already left with his suit for later, saying Demyx needed his help with something.  
So here I was....In the hotel room by myself.  
I had already changed into my suit, looking at myself in the full length mirror that was in the room.  
I liked my suit mostly. It was white, with red trim along the collar.  
A red rose in the right breast pocket and white dress shoes.

I had never dressed so nicely, except for once.  
That night was my prom. The one I went to with Axel.  
The thought made me smile.

Sora and Riku would be at the rehearsal dinner tonight.  
Sora was going to be my best man, which made me happy.  
I frowned slightly though as I realized I had yet to find out who Axel's best man was.  
He promised he'd tell me tonight.  
I could only assume it was Demyx.

I was sorry that his parents never took his sexuality well.  
Though my mom had not, at least I had my dad and step...well, Mom.  
So so far as I knew, Axel wouldn't have any family at our wedding.  
Tears pricked my eyes as I bit my lip.  
Then I smiled slightly.

I would be be Axel's family.  
I'd make sure he didn't need anyone else.

So with this thought, I headed out of the hotel.  
Hopping a ferry I was able to get over to the smaller island.  
I could already see most of our friends gathered.

Kairi waved to me, Larxena's arm around her shoulders as they sat in the front row.  
The Priest was talking to Axel, who's hands were stuffed in his pockets.  
His suit looked rather good on him...really good.  
The jacket was unbuttoned, showing his white dress shirt under it.

I smiled as I waved; heading down the carpeted walk to get to him.  
The priest held up a hand, and motioned for me to head back the other way.  
I frowned slightly, but Kairi got up and showed me I was supposed to go back into the small club-house looking building.  
I wasn't happy with having to wait to be near Axel....But I did what they told me, never the less.

I had to wait until Cloud brought me a small cluster of red and white roses, before Dad came and began to lead me down the isle way.  
I know it was only practice- but my heart was racing.  
I saw Axel turned to watch me, a warm smile on his face.  
There was Sora too, waiting near where I would stand.  
...And there was another man, next to Axel.  
He had the same long red hair, pulled back into a pony-tail, curved half-moon marks near his green eyes.  
In short, he looked like Axel without the tattoos under his eyes and his hair spiked up.

The Priest didn't launch into the vows or anything, but simply explained what was going to happen tomorrow night.  
Axel took my hand in his as we listened.  
I wanted to ask him about his best man...but that would have to wait.

It was a couple of hours later, during the dinner that I decided to ask.  
Everyone had met as a local restaurant.  
The man that had been standing with Axel was at the other end of the table.  
There was a woman next to him, his wife I'm guessing. She had short brown hair and glossy blue eyes.  
At the moment, she was trying to get little Zidane to sit still and eat something, the little boy only letting out giggles as she looked almost frustrated.  
With a few words from the man, Zidane looked down and became quiet.

"Axel?" I asked softly, touching his arm.  
He looked at me from where he sat next to me, giving me a curious look.  
"What is it Rox?" He whispered back.

I made a slight motion to the far end of the table.  
"...Is that your best man?" I asked, raising my eyebrows slightly in question.  
For a moment, Axel looked down.  
Then he said something to softly for me to hear.  
I asked for him to repeat it.  
He did.  
"...That's my brother."

I could feel my face form into a silent 'Oh'.  
I blushed slightly as I muttered a small apology.  
Axel chuckled a little as he gave me a sideways hug, kissing my temple.  
"Don't worry about it...I'll tell you about him later."  
I nodded, smiling softly as I glanced over to see Axel's brother holding little Zidane.  
The little boy was looking very sleepy and was slowly nodding off to sleep as his father cradled him.

Once I told Axel I was starting to get tired, He stood up.  
He let everyone know how thankful we were for the good job they all did in helping with our wedding.  
-and that he needed to get me back to the hotel before I passed out.  
Everyone laughed light-heartily as I blushed, but nodded in agreement.

Soon everyone was leaving.  
As Axel and I headed out to the rental car, Axel pulled me towards another car.  
As we stopped in front of his brother, who was taking a smoke while waiting on his family, Axel cast an arm around my waist.  
"Reno, this is Roxas. Roxy, this is my brother...Reno."  
I looked up into those green eyes, and saw a flash on uncertainty.  
"...Hello." Reno said, flicking the ash off his cigarette as he nodded in a friendly way to me.  
I smiled softly, holding out my hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you."  
Reno looked at me with a suddenly critical eye as he shook my hand.  
I couldn't help but feel nervous under his gaze.  
Axel pulled me away into a chaste kiss, surprising even me.  
When he pulled back, he shot Reno a smirk.  
"Be seeing ya'." He told him with a half-hearted wave.

Once in the car and on our way, I glanced at Axel.  
His face told me he was deep in thought.  
"...Axel?" I asked softly, reaching for his hand as he drove with the other.  
He glanced at me, forcing a small smile before looking back to the road.  
"...Reno is a few years older then me. I know you never met him- but he was always the 'rents favorite."  
I only bit my bottom lip as I listened.  
"- When I came out to them, after hooking up with you, they told him. He tried to talk me out of it one night...but of course he failed."  
Axel took a breath and went on.  
"His wife, Yuna convinced him to go easy on me. That was her you saw with my 2 year-old nephew....She was the one that help us become civil again."

I gave his hand a squeeze and he glanced at me with a loving smile.  
"It's fine now though, don't worry."  
I nodded, laying a soft kiss on his hand as we pulled into the hotel parking lot.  
"Let's go to bed." I said, yawning softly as he put an arm around me on the way inside.  
I leaned my head on his shoulder....  
Not realizing 2 minutes later he would be carrying me up to out room, Me fast asleep in his arms.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

(3rd person POV)

Sora's eyes sparkled as he adjusted the stand the large cake would be set on.  
It was only 2 hours until the wedding, and He along with his Dad and Riku were finishing with setting up.  
Sora hardly had time to admire his handy work as his Dad and Riku set the cake on the stand.  
Placed on top of the white with red trim cake, were small little figures made to represent Axel and Roxas.  
Sora would even admit....they were pretty good likenesses.

Neither the 'bride' or groom could be found just yet, though neither could Kairi or Namine.  
Knowing the girls- they had found the couple and were helping them get ready.  
Someone needed to baby sit those two, Sora was glad that being best man to his brother didn't automatically sign him up for the job.

While Sora was deep in thought, he felt Riku take his hand and pull him close.  
Giving a small 'eep!" Sora found himself crushed up against Riku's firm chest.  
The Brunette gave a small chuckle as he looked up to Riku, the silver-haired teen looking down at him lovingly.  
A moment later, the pair were laughing as they ran together out to the small islet.  
Leon smiling slightly before turning and making himself look busy.....definitely not watching his son and his boyfriend from the corner of his eye.  
-Definetly not.

Riku gave Sora a teasing chaste kiss before he started to climb up the leaning palm tree, the brunette watching from where he was perched on the trunk.  
Riku managed to get up and snag one of the star-shaped fruits before sliding back down slowly.  
Sora found himself almost holding his breath as Riku tore the fruit into two halves.  
One for him, and one for Sora.  
Handing it to his boyfriend, Riku smiled softly.  
"You know what they say about Paupu fruit?" He asked softly, Sora nodding as he fought to keep down his blush.  
Without another word, the pair looped their arms much like the soon to be married couple would be doing later,  
and took a bite of each of their halves.

Sora didn't feel anything special at that moment, but he supposed it was the thought that counted.  
He had already felt that he and Riku's destiny's were intertwined.  
This, perhaps, only reinforced his take on the subject.  
Riku pulled him into another close embrace once the fruit was finished, kissing Sora softly.  
The Pair snuggled as such on the tree's trunk until both regretfully agreed that they should help out Leon with anything else before the other  
guests arrived.

Leon hid his once small smile rather well as he got the pair to help him move tables for the reception.  
He was glad that both his sons had found their happiness.  
Even more so for Sora, because in his eyes, the brunette had had the hardest conflicts in his life.  
But he loved them both.

Now, if only Roxas and his fiance would get here before their wedding was supposed to start...

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

_'What is this?'  
_Axel began to wonder, as he he stepped into a small cavern.  
He was all dressed and ready for the wedding- but had not seen Roxas yet. So he had decided to look about the island for a bit.  
He had found a small path near the small waterfall, and decided to check it out.

As the red-head looked around, he saw chalk drawings all over the small cave walls.  
Some of children, others of inanimate objects.  
Some of what looked to be strange places or worlds from the children's imaginations.

Then there was one that caught his eye.  
It was of a couple of kids holding hands.  
_'Zack + ------'_

_The second name was unreadable._

Axel remembered the Zack Roxas and he had met the other day.  
The other figure looked like a girl he had seen on the beach, a blond with a long scarf.  
With a small smile, Axel turned to leave the cave, casting a look towards the back one last time.  
There was a door there, one that he assumed led to some other small fort.  
He sighed slightly as he ducked out of the cave.

Almost right away he could hear a frantic voice calling for him.  
"Axel! Axel, where are you??"  
It was Roxas' step- 'mom'; Cloud.  
"Axel!" The blond-haired man said, with a slight look of relief.  
"You really need to hurry! The wedding is going to start in five minutes."

Axel looked shocked, he hadn't expected he had been gone so long.  
"Ah shit!" He mumbled, running for the other side of the beach.  
Cloud close behind him.

Axel ran all the way to his side of the alter, panting slightly as the priest gave him a slightly amused look.  
Axel stood quickly at attention as he heard the music begin to play....  
Turning to look down the carpeted walk, looking for his 'bride'.

_-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-_

_(Roxas POV)_

_'Is this really happening?'_

Roxas stepped out from the building, taking a tentative step onto the long red carpet that lay on the sand.  
His throat felt tight as he took another step.  
Suddenly, the walk looked like a mile.  
His Dad came to him, taking his arm. Giving him a small nod.  
Every one had their eyes on him...only making him freeze for a moment.  
As the music kept going, Roxas was stuck in a pause.

After a few short moments, he heared his Dad mutter something.  
Looking up, he found the face of his father.  
Leon looked at him with knowing eyes, a small reasuring smile on his face as he whispered a few words to him.  
'Look to Axel.'

So he did just that.  
Looking up the isle, Roxas found Axel's face and locked eyes with his fiance.  
Axel gave him a small nod and a nervous smile, Roxas catching sight of the red-head's open and waiting hand.  
So, taking a deep yet quiet breath, Roxas took a few more steps foreword.

With every step, his worries became more and more clouded.  
His future becoming brighter.  
The sun shown low on the horizon, though just as bright of red-orange as it had been the last sunset.  
Roxas kept his eyes on Axel, his smile slowly growing.

As he passed Riku and step-Mom, Roxas glanced over and shot them a grateful and loving look.  
Riku gave him a large smile and a nod. Cloud looked like he was fighting a loosing battle not to cry, the tears welled in his eyes already starting to spill.

When Roxas reached Axel, He took his fiance's hand as the music stopped and his father left him to go and sit next Cloud.  
Sora smiled warmly as his brother as Reno gave the blond a nod from the other side of Axel.

With that, the priest began to speak.

"Dearly Beloved, we are here today to witness the love and devotion of a very special couple."  
Roxas looked to Axel with a warm smile.  
Axel returning it along with a gentle squeeze of his hand.

"-So with that, is there anyone here who thinks these two should not be joined together, here now before the ocean and god?"  
No one said a word.  
Roxas felt his breath hitch as he and Roxas were told to present the rings.  
...An eager little Zidane came rushing up the isle with a pillow clutched in his hands, the rings tied to it.  
He grinned up at them as Axel took the rings off, patting his nephew on the head before the youngster went to his dad.  
Reno picked him up as Axel placed a ring on Roxas finger, over the engagement ring.

The Priest turned to Axel, "Axel. Do you take this man to be your husband?"  
Axel grinned at Roxas, "I do."  
"....Do you Roxas, take Axel, to be your husband?"  
The blond blushed but smiled warmly, "...I do."

The Priest then asked Axel to repeat after him, as he told him the words of his vow.  
"I, Axel, take thee Roxas, as my lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish, to have and to hold. In sickness and in health...til death do us part."  
Roxas felt the tears in his eyes as he repeated the vow, sliding the other ring onto Axel finger, clasping hands with him once more.

"I now pronounce you, Husband and 'wife'."  
The priest said with a small chuckle,  
" -You may now kiss the bride!"

With a happy cry, Roxas flung his arms around Axel's neck as cheers rang up from their friends.  
Axel pressed his lips to Roxas' in a heated yet loving kiss as he held Roxas snug around the waist.  
As the pair pulled apart, they took a moment to grin at the crowd...  
Before diving in for another kiss.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

(Sora's POV)

They looked so happy.

Right after their kiss, my brother and his new husband climbed into the waiting motor boat-  
Speeding away over the waves.  
I couldn't help but smile as I watched them.  
Axel holding Roxas tightly against him as they kissed yet again.  
...And a again.

Riku took my hand, giving me a soft smile.  
I could tell it had touched him too.

We followed as Dad, Cloud, and everyone else headed down the beach to where the reception was going to be held.  
There were small torches lit around in a large square shape. The tables we set up now adorned with place settings and a few others with food.  
Then of course there was the large cake.

Just after the sun had finished setting, Axel and Roxas showed back up.  
My brother was simply glowing.  
His eyes were as bright as any of the stars above this little island.  
I was glad to see him so happy.

When it came time to cut the cake, the newly wed couple were all laughs and giggles.  
Axel stood behind Roxas, each taking hold of the small knife with one hand.  
As they cut the first piece, Roxas giggled as Axel nuzzled his neck.

I had a long laugh along with everyone else when they shared their first few bites.  
Axel fed Roxas a bite sweetly, using his fingers.  
Roxas purposefully got a smear of frosting on the side of Axel mouth, leaning up to lick it away before the red-head could do it himself.  
It was really rather adorable....even though I'm not much for watching mushy scenes, this was different.  
I was honored to be here.

Once everyone else had gotten some food and cake, there came the time for toasts.  
Dad was first.

As he clinked his glass, everyone became silent.  
Roxas watched with tearful eyes as Dad stood up.  
"This is my toast, Roxas, to you and your husband."  
Dad began, a ghost of a smile on his lips.  
"I wish you a world full of happiness, with joys around every corner. May you live long lives full of love and always remember your family."  
At this, Roxas got up from his seat, and came around to hug Dad tightly.  
Cloud sniffled as he along with Roxas cried softly with tears of joy as they hugged as well.  
I waited until Roxas was seated for my turn.

Roxas sat very still, his eyes trained on me with a look of gratitude and love.  
I smiled softly as I stood.  
"Rox. I know I made some pretty shitty mistakes in the passed. I didn't even deserve your forgiveness...but you gave it to me anyway."  
I began, before looking at Axel. The red-head gave me a small nod.  
"Axel, You are a great guy. The only one I trust my brother too, and I'm counting on you to look after him."  
I raised my glass as I locked eyes with Roxas once more.  
"To the happilly wedded couple!"  
Everyone else repeated my toast and clapped for Roxas and Axel.  
Roxas looked like he might never stop bawling, clinging to Axel as he mouth his thank yous to me.  
I smiled warmly.

My brother deserved all the happiness in the world.  
I owed him more then some lame toast....I owed him my life.  
For now though, this would have to do.

As someone started the music up, I was happy to watch Axel lead Roxas out away from the table.  
Their first dance as a married couple.

(Roxas' POV)

I thought I would die of joy.  
Sora and Dad both gave a toast to me and Ax..and I couldn't be happier.  
Even when we shared a poupu fruit.

Unless you count the moment when Axel and I got our dance.  
I swear I forgot that everyone else was even there once he took my in his arms.  
In the torch light, with the stars above, it was like a dream to me.

I leaned my head against his chest as we swayed to the slow paced music.  
His arms around me tightly. Holding me and keeping me safe, like they would always.  
I looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but love.

This night was ours.  
This was our special dance.

One we were going to remember for the rest of our lives.

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

(Axel's POV)

I thought my heart was going to burst.  
As we left, everyone telling us to get lost so they could clean up, I was all grins.  
I was so glad that Reno had been there...that he had come even after wanting to shun me.  
I was even more glad that Roxas' family wished us well. -Being my family too, now.  
The thought was indeed a happy one.

Once up to the hotel room, I pulled Roxas close.  
Leaning down- I nibbled on his ear, making him gasp.  
I loved that sound...almost as much as I love him.

He pressed himself up against me, panting my name once before leaning up so our lips could meet.  
I made a soft pleased noise as he let me dominate without a fight.  
Oh how I had missed this.

I let out a small growl as I pressed him back up against the wall, hearing him gasp and moan lightly made me all the more eager.  
So I pressed my hips against his- gaining yet another moan from him, letting out my own gasp before finding his lips again.  
Our tongues clashed in a heated dance. Hands searching for buttons yet to be undone.

Soon the suit jackets were off, shirts following.

I picked him up in my arms, in the fitting 'bridal style'. Placing him on the bed.  
My Roxy looked up at me with such love and desire, I though I would burn where I stood.  
I crawled over him as I crouched low to nip lightly and caress any inch of skin I could touch.  
The way his back arched...his every panted moan made me almost go mad.

Tonight- I would claim him.  
He was mine now, forever.  
I was going to make sure he knew that.

(3rd person POV)

"A-Axel..."  
The red-head's name was the only thing left in Roxas' mind....in his heart.  
As he slowly started to devour the blond, Roxas couldn't do anything but moan, pant and whimper.

"Roxy....oh god, I want you...so bad..."  
Axel whispered along the blonde's skin, taking a pert nipple into his mouth.  
Roxas cried out, arching up as he moaned.

Pants were lost- tossed away to be forgotten until tomorrow.  
All worries, bothers and logic followed them.

Roxas pulled Axel's face up for a long loving, yet lustful kiss, moaning his husbands name into it.  
The blond whimpering as Axel had to pull away to find the lube he had managed to remember to pack.  
Soon Roxas was crying out softly as a slicked finger entered him.  
Calling out Axel's name softly as his face showed slight pain and discomfort at the second finger.

Axel leaned down, kissing his 'wife' softly.  
"I love you." He whispered. His heart soared as Roxas didn't hesitate to repeat the phrase.

Roxas had a few tears in his eyes as Axel entered him, doing his best not to cringe.  
Though it had been a while- making it a bit more painful.  
Axel waited, taking Roxas' hand and holding it, running his thumb lightly over the slightly damp skin.  
Once he got a nod from Roxas, he started to move slowly.

"O-ooh....A-Ax..."  
Roxas moaned, holding on around Axel's neck, his eyes scrunched closed as he head tilted back.  
Axel panted harder with every passing moment, grasping Roxas hips as he picked up the pace.  
"R-Roxy..."

Roxas whimpered as Axel lightly began to pump his neglected member, calling out the red-head's name loudly.  
The bed began to bang against the wall somewhat- causing Roxas to blush.  
But they weren't about to stop, or care what the other hotel guest thought.  
This was their night.

With a final loud scream of Axel's name, the blond came hard, splattering their chests.  
Axel gave him a few more hard thrusts and warned Roxas that his release was coming too.  
Roxas looked up at him with a tired look, smiling lovingly.  
"Cum in side me."  
He whispered, stroking Axel's cheek.  
Axel moaned loudly, trusting in deep before letting go of his seed.  
Roxas whimpering slightly as he felt the warm liquid fill him.

The couple collapsed back onto the bed, Axel pulling out as Roxas cuddled to his chest.  
"...I-I love you." Roxas whispered, clinging to Axel with his arms around his waist.  
Axel smiled lovingly as he sighed with a soft smile. "I love you too, Roxy."

So together they fell asleep, both worn out completely.  
Each knowing that the other would be there when they woke up.  
As they would be the next morning, and the morning after that for years to come.  
No matter what.

All these years, each had finally realized that the other had been there all along.  
Only now, they were closer then ever before. Growing closer every moment still.

Roxas would be safe in Axel's arms.  
Axel would always come home to Roxas.  
Each needing the other to live- survive.  
Joined together in more ways then one.

Destiny cannot be escaped. It always finds a way to bring those that belong together, happiness and love.  
No matter how long the road may seem, or how hard or frightening.  
There will always be someone waiting for you there.

Come what may.

* * *

;___________;  
Well, that's it.  
That's the end.  
...at least for now darlings.

I hope everyone enjoyed it..I cried like a baby. DX  
Happy and yet so sad tears.

Thank you. Everyone.

I hope you read my next fic.  
Come what may.

As always,  
Ever grateful,  
-Sora


End file.
